To be a Family
by Goten4eva
Summary: What if Goku decided to come back after his death in the Cell games? He will truly learn what it means to be a family.


**Hey, dis is a fic about reconciliation, reconnection, and bringing a new family member into the world. What if Goku changed his mind and came back to earth? (A different take on how Goten is born) LEMON! ****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! Akira Toriyama does! I do own dis fic though.

* * *

**

**To be a Family **

ChiChi lay on her bed, clutching her swollen womb. Tears poured from her eyes. She cried every night for seven months now. She was filled with regret and melancholy. She knew being so depressed wasn't good for the baby, but she couldn't help herself.

'Why did I have to be so hard on him?' she thought.

'Maybe if I wasn't such a bitch, maybe things would have been different.' She thought to herself.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?" she screamed, tears pouring from her face.

"I'm so sorry Goku!" she said sobbing her heart out.

* * *

"You hear that Goku?" asked King Kai.

"Yeah I heard." said a teary Goku. He had to come back to her, he just had to see her.

"Oh man, why'd I have to be so stupid?" he cried.

"Why'd the hell did I think the earth would be safe without me?" Goku asked.

"All I did was cause more pain."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Goku." King Kai said.

"Besides, I think I have a way for you to come back for good." King Kai said.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"All you have to do is convince King Yemma to let you back on earth." King Kai said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"He's the ruler of heaven! Do you think he'll really even let me back on earth?" Goku asked.

"Goku, let me ask you something. Do you love your wife?" King Kai asked seriously.

"Do I love ChiChi? More than anything. I'd die for her." Goku replied.

"Than go ask him. Make a deal with him." King Kai said.

"Allright, I'll try."

* * *

The next morning, ChiChi awoke, her eyes red and puffy from last night. She arose from her bed, and slowly walked towards the bathroom. She gazed at her reflection. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. She gazed upon her large stomach.

She sighed. "If only you knew your father. He's a great man. I'm sorry he can't be here for you." She said rubbing her stomach affectionately. ChiChi walked down stairs to find Gohan watching TV.

"Hey mom." He said.

"Hey, sweetie. How long have you been up?" she asked.

"About twenty minutes. Hey Mom? You okay?" the nine year-old asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said uneasily.

"Ma, I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" he said tears threatening to fall.

"No, don't you dare say that young man! You had nothing to do with your father's death do you hear me?" she said practically yelling.

Gohan nodded.

" I'm sorry, Mom. I know this hasn't exactly been easy for you, loosing Dad, and I know it's going to be even harder with a baby on the way, but we need to be strong." He said, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

"Oh, Gohan!" ChiChi said, crying. She ran up to him and gave him a tight embrace. There they stood, in a warm embrace grieving the death of their Goku.

* * *

"Alright, here it goes," Goku said uneasily. He stepped into King Yemma's office. It was crowded with souls, ready to meet their judgment. Goku could plainly see that King Yemma was busy, but he had to ask.

"Excuse me sir," he asked politely.

"Oh hey, Goku! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, I needed to ask something of you." Goku started nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"Do-Do you think you'll be able to send me back to earth permanently?" Goku asked.

"What? Son, you know the rules. You already made up your mind to stay in the Other World, and it's too late now." King Yemma said.

"Please? I promise I'll never ask anything of you again! And, I'll even make a deal with you." Goku said.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I die again, I can stay in Other World permanently

"Your serious?" he asked.

"I am. Come on, I saved the world so many times! The least you could do is do me this favor! PLEEEEASE!" Goku begged like a small child.

"Alright, alright." King Yemma said, rubbing his temples.

"WHOOOPIEEEEE!" Goku cheered.

"CHICHI! GOHAN! I'M COMING HOME!" he screamed in delight.

King Yemma had never seen Goku so happy. He smiled at his antics. He was jumping up and down yelling like a maniac.

"Alright Goku, close your eyes." Goku did so.

"Now try and find your center of gravity." Goku did so.

"Ifflistoya y age Ne fistoka a oopika!" King Yemma spoke a language that was not familiar to Goku.

Goku felt whirling in his stomach and blood rush to his head. It was so cold, and it felt like he was in a tornado. There was so much whirling, Goku thought he was going to be sick. All of a sudden, all the commotion stopped. Goku opened his eyes. He was home.

* * *

Bulma's heart stopped. All of a sudden, she felt a warm happy feeling. He was back.

Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha had felt it to. He was home.

Gohan was in his room doing his homework. His heart stopped, and he felt so jittery and happy inside. "Dad?" he questioned.

"Oh, my KAMI! HE'S HERE!" he screamed in delight. He ran out of his room like a mad child and opened the door. There he was, smiling. He held his arms open and said, "Hey son!"

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. He threw his arms around him and cried. Tears poured from his eyes, revealing how happy he was. Goku's eyes teared up too. He held his son close and said "I'm sorry. I'm here to stay, and I'll never hurt you like this again." He said softly, ruffling his son's hair. All of a sudden, ChiChi came to the door, in baggy clothes and a big basket.

"Gohan! How many times have I told you don't open the door to strang…" her voice was cut off at the sight she saw. She dropped the basket she was carrying, and tears poured from her eyes.

"Hey babe," he said softly, putting down his son.

"It's really me. I'm back for good."

"OH MY KAMI!" she screamed, running into his arms. She kissed him with so much passion, which he returned. She plunged her tongue inside his and he welcomed it with pleasure. Together, they made a passionate symphony that could say more than words ever could. Finally, they broke it.

"I can't believe it's you!" she cried.

"Kami answered my prayers! Your back! Your back!" she said with joy.

Gohan smiled. It was good to see his mother smiling again.

"Whoa! Chi, you're looking sexy!" he said commenting on her figure.

"I see you packed on a few pounds there! Your as pleasantly plump as one of our delicate peaches!" he said laughing a little, stroking her face.

ChiChi started to laugh hysterically. How could he be so naïve! 'Same old Goku,' she thought.

"Oh, honey! You baka! Sweety, I have something to tell you." She said nervously.

"Yea? Well, what is it?" he asked totally clueless.

"Honey, I'm-I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

For the first time in his life, Goku was totally speechless. Out of all the things a baby? He hadn't expected that at all. He was filled with joy as the words echoed in his mind, "I'm pregnant."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!!!!!" he said laughing. He picked ChiChi up and swung her around gently, careful not to make her nauseous.

"Oh! Chi, hon, this is great! Wow! A baby! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." She said smiling.

"Wow, Gohan! I can't believe your going to be a big brother!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither." He said giggling. His father was so happy.

"Come on! Let's go in and celebrate!" Goku said overjoyed. He was so happy that he picked up his wife and his son and ran in the house. He was happy to be home.

* * *

"Mmmm! Chi! This looks delicious!" Goku exclaimed!

"That's one of the many things they didn't have on other world: good food!" Goku exclaimed happily.

ChiChi laughed.

"So, dad, How come you decided to come back, even when you told us you didn't want to?" Gohan asked.

"I made a stupid decision. I left you and your mother, and it wasn't fair. You would have grown up without me being at your wedding, seeing you grow up, you know, all that stuff. And well, as I just recently found out, your mom's pregnant! Chi, if I would have known…"

"Goku it's ok. You made us sad, but we forgive you! I forgave you even before you left." She said sweetly, rubbing her stomach.

ChiChi moaned.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Goku asked, his face full of worry.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little sore. I'm not feeling very well that's all." ChiChi said.

"Oh, hon you need to rest." Goku said.

"Oh, but you just got home!" ChiChi said.

"Chi, I want you to get rest! It's ok, really. We'll hang out tomorrow, I promise." Goku said.

"Alright, babe. I love you." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight." He said rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"Night mom."

"Goodnight Gohan."

Goku and Gohan watched ChiChi walk up the stairs. Gohan then thought it was his turn to speak.

"Dad, look, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I would have taken Cell down when you told me to, none of this would've happened." Gohan said

"Aw, son, you did your best, that's all that matters. Plus, we're all together again, right? None of this was your fault." Goku said putting a hand on his shoulder. Just then, Gohan and Goku heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY!"

"CHICHI!" Goku screamed, full of worry.

Goku ran up the stairs, Gohan closely by.

"Mom! Mom! What happened!" Gohan screamed as Goku flung open the bedroom door.

"Oh my God! I think she's in LABOR!" Goku screamed hysterically.

"Okay, hon, we need you to take deep breaths." Goku began, holding her hand.

Just then, ChiChi laughed hysterically. Confusion was written all over Gohan and Goku's faces. Why was she laughing?

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not in labor you bakas!" ChiChi said between laughs.

"Your- your not?" Goku asked.

"No! I screamed out of shock! I felt the baby kick for the first time!" ChiChi said.

"Oh, wow!" Goku said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, mom! You gave us such a scare!" Gohan said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over react." she said.

"OH WOW! This baby's a strong one!" Goku said out of joy.

Gohan giggled. He had never seen his father this happy. He must have been the same way when they found out that ChiChi was pregnant with him.

"Gohan, sweetie, it's way past your bedtime." ChiChi said.

"Aww, Mom-"

ChiChi shook her head. "No buts, it's past your bedtime."

"Alright. Goodnight dad, goodnight mom." Gohan said as he hugged both his parents.

"And goodnight to you little bro or sis," he said rubbing ChiChi's belly.

Finally, Gohan left the room.

"My, has he gotten big." Goku said.

"Yea, he sure has." ChiChi said.

"Now, we can get some privacy." Goku said huskily as he began to kiss her neck.

ChiChi began to moan. It felt like ages since she had gotten intimate.

"How-how are you tonight?" Goku asked, feeling himself get hard.

"I'm fine. Please, Goku, make me yours all over again." ChiChi said, tugging at his shirt.

Goku removed his shirt, and ChiChi began to trace her fingers around his strong muscles. He began to rub her neck soothingly, slowly making his way towards her breasts. He reached the buttons of her maternity gown, and undid them. Her precious breasts lay before him, hard, sweet, and pink. The same breasts that fed Gohan, and the same ones she would be feeding their second child. Goku began to devour them hungrily, suckling on her nipple, and squeezing them lightly. He had to be extremely careful, since she was seven months pregnant. ChiChi began to moan under his grasp. ChiChi tugged at Goku's boxers, and he kicked them off. She began to stroke the sides of his dick, teasing him.

"Oh, god, Chi" Goku said.

ChiChi smirked. She loved to torture him. Goku couldn't take it anymore. He tore off her gown, and began to feel her sweet opening. ChiChi moaned. It felt so good to be touched there again. Goku began to lick and suck out her sweet juices. ChiChi began to squirm under his grasp. He messaged her clit, and stuck two of his fingers in her opening.

"Oh, God, Goku, please. I want you, I need you." ChiChi said.

Just those words made Goku even hornier than he already was. After he removed his fingers, she began to lick the tip of his cock. Slowly, she began sucking it hard. Goku screamed out in pleasure. There orgasms were near, and Goku thought it was time. He slowly inserted his cock in her womanhood and began to go at a steady pace. He then began to go faster, and faster, until their orgasms took control. Goku and ChiChi both screamed out in pleasure. Panting, Goku took his cock out of her vagina. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Welcome home, Goku." ChiChi said as they both trailed off to sleep.

* * *

ChiChi awoke the next morning, finding her bedside empty. On his pillow, there was a note.

_To my love, _

_Sorry I had to leave you so early. Me and Gohan wanted to make you breakfast. We went into the woods to pick some fruit. Be back soon!_

_Love,__Goku_

_P.S. That was some good fucking last night! Haha! Love you!_

ChiChi smiled. She loved that man so much. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, crap! I forgot Bulma was coming by today to see Goku!" she said, rushing to get some clothes on. Once she had some clothes on, she ran down the stairs. Then, she fell…

* * *

"Hello!" Bulma knocked on the door. Why wasn't she answering? Just then, she caught a glimpse of Goku and Gohan flying towards her.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said, waving.

"Oh, my kami! Goku!" she screamed, running up to him and hugging him.

"Long time no see!" Goku said.

"What brings you here Bulma?" Goku asked.

"ChiChi wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to come over and celebrate your homecoming! But for some reason, ChiChi won't answer the door." Bulma said.

"No problem, she's probably still sleeping. Here I'll get the door for you." Goku said, reaching in his gi to get his house keys.

"There ya go." Goku said.

Just then, the three of them stopped in their tracks. The sight they saw shocked them so much. ChiChi lay at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding from her stomach.

"Oh, my GOD!" Goku screamed. He dropped the basket of fruit and ran to her side.

"Oh, Kami." Bulma mumbled under her breath. Just by the look of it, she had done severe damage to her stomach.

"Mom!" Gohan screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Bulma, try and keep Gohan calm, okay?" Goku told her frantically.

Bulma nodded.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Bulma said desperately.

Just then Goku ran outside and yelled

"NIMBUS!"

In seconds, the yellow cloud appeared before him, ready for his riders.

"Alright, Gohan come with me." Goku said, as he picked up ChiChi.

Gohan nodded and hopped on to the nimbus with his Dad.

"What about me?" Bulma said, wanting to be there for her best friend.

"Hop on." Goku said.

Bulma tried to get on, but fell straight through the cloud.

"What the hell? So, my heart's not frigging pure?" Bulma pouted.

"I'm sorry Bulma but you're going to have to travel there in your air car. We're going to West City Medical." Goku said. In seconds, the nimbus took off, leaving a pissed Bulma behind.

* * *

Goku barged through the door of the hospital, calling for a doctor. In seconds, three nurses came and put ChiChi in a stretcher, and swiftly carried her away. Goku paced around in the waiting room, waiting for news of his wife. Gohan sat in a chair, thinking of all the possible things that could happen to his mother. He was so scared. Goku walked up to Gohan, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom's going to be okay." Goku said nervously, not even sure himself. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Is my wife alright?" Goku asked desperately.

"Your wife is fine, although during the fall, her water broke. We have to deliver this baby. She just had her first contraction. It should be awhile, Mr. Son. You and your son can go and see her if you like." She said nicely.

Immediately, Goku and Gohan ran into the room to find ChiChi laying down in a bed.

"Hey-Hey guys, I-I fell." she said.

"Yea we noticed," Goku said sitting beside her.

"You feeling okay?" Goku asked her, putting his hand on her swollen womb.

"This baby's gonna be early." she said smiling nervously.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"I was running to get the door, and well, I fell on the stairs." she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Just then, ChiChi felt a sudden shock of pain go through her body.

"AHH!!" ChiChi screamed.

"Ow, it hurts." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, you okay?" Goku asked worry written all over his face.

"Yea, yea I'll be okay." ChiChi said smiling weakly.

"Gohan, do you think you could give me and your Mom a sec?" Goku asked.

"Okay." Gohan said, walking out of the room.

"How bad is the pain?" Goku asked, worried.

"Wor- worse this time." ChiChi said moaning.

"Oh, my Kami." Goku said very afraid.

ChiChi stroked his face.

"I'll be okay." she said.

Another contraction came over her.

"OWWWWW!" she screamed.

"When am I frigging gonna give BIRTH?" she asked.

Just then, the nurse came in.

"You're 4 centimeters Mrs. Son. It's going to be a while."

ChiChi moaned.

"And I'm sorry to tell you this, but because of your fall, it's going to be a lot more difficult to give birth." She said.

Goku's heart stopped. More difficult? Are you kidding? When she gave birth to Gohan, she had difficulty too. He was so scared.

ChiChi just stared at the nurse.

"Oh, Goku, please don't leave my side during this." She said.

"Of coarse not, baby." Goku said stroking her belly affectionately.

A doctor walked into the room. He sat down, and he looked very serious. ChiChi and Goku were so nervous. Judging on how he looked, this wasn't going to be good news.

"We, we have new news on your baby." The doctor said seriously.

"Our baby?" Goku asked. He swallowed hard. His baby? What could be wrong with his child?

"Oh, please, tell me our baby is going to be okay?" ChiChi asked hopefully.

"When you fell, you damaged the baby's head. Your baby won't be normal." The doctor said sadly.

Goku and ChiChi remained frozen.

Goku wet his lips. "What?" Goku asked.

"Your baby won't be normal. I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

"No! No!" ChiChi screamed. Tears poured from her eyes. Goku held her tight, tears poured from his eyes too.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Goku asked.

"There's nothing you can do?" Goku asked.

"No, we tried everything, but there's nothing to be done." the doctor said.

"Why?" ChiChi asked herself.

The doctor put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm so sorry."

The doctor left and the room remained quiet. All that could be heard were the heavy breathing of the crying Goku and ChiChi. How could this happen to them? What were they going to tell everyone? Especially Gohan! What would he think if he had a mental little sibling?

"D-Do you think that Gohan's going to take this okay?" ChiChi asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know ChiChi. I don't know." He said rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Why God?!" Goku screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Why did you choose us? What's wrong with you! How could you do this to our child? Is this my punishment for leaving my family?!" Goku screamed.

ChiChi swallowed. She and Goku were pretty religious and Goku never questioned God like that. She was in utter shock. Goku saw the look she gave him.

"I-I'm sorry, Chi." Goku said sitting back down.

"I-I think it's time to tell everyone." ChiChi said.

"I'll go get them." He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Everyone was in the room, wondering what went wrong.

"ChiChi!" screamed Bulma.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm not too good." ChiChi said sadly.

Gohan stared at his mother and father. Their eyes were puffy and their cheeks were red, a sign that they were crying pretty hard. 'Oh, no' Gohan thought. 'Please god, don't let my Ma die!' Gohan thought.

"We- We have something to tell everybody. Goku said, looking at ChiChi for reassurance.

ChiChi nodded sadly and he held her hand tight.

"When ChiChi fell, she hurt the baby's head and-" Goku stopped himself. More tears were pouring down his face. "The baby won't be normal." There. He said it.

The room remained quiet. Everyone's face was stricken with shock. Bulma, Ox- King, and Krillin's eyes watered, but tears poured down little Gohan's face. 'His little brother or sister? Why did this have to happen? Maybe if he would've stayed home, his mom wouldn't have fallen down the stairs.

ChiChi and Goku caught a glimpse of their son's face.

"Come here," Goku said, holding his son tight.

All of a sudden, ChiChi screamed in pain.

"Chi? You okay?" Goku asked nervously.

"N-No, I need to have this baby right now!" ChiChi sobbed.

Goku held her hand.

"I'll be right here okay?" Goku said.

"Okay." ChiChi said.

A nurse ran into the room. She checked ChiChi out and said, "Yep, it's time Mrs. Son."

Bulma smiled and rubbed ChiChi's belly. "Good Luck." She said sadly.

Ox-King smiled. "You're going to be okay, alright Princess?" he said sweetly.

ChiChi smiled. Then she saw her son, Gohan. "Please be careful okay Mom?"

"I will." she said.

The nurse whisked ChiChi away into the delivery room, Goku following close behind. He was beginning to sweat. He was so nervous. It's enough that his child won't be normal, but his wife was going to have a difficult time giving birth.

Once they were in the room, five doctors were waiting.

"Alright Mrs. Son, we'll have to wait for another contraction."

ChiChi screamed. She just couldn't push this baby out. She screamed and screamed, until finally she fell back unto the bed, already sweaty, it was her first push.

"Go-Goku," she panted.

Goku held her hand tightly. "Yea?"

"I- I don't think I can push anymore!" she said crying.

"ChiChi! You have to push it out! Come on, you can do it!" Goku encouraged.

"Alright, here comes another contraction Mrs. Son." The nurse said.

"I need another big push."

Goku kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You can do this, Chi."

ChiChi screamed and pushed. It was so painful, even more painful than falling down the steps, more painful than giving birth to Gohan. She couldn't take it. She fell back onto the bed. She panted heavily.

"I see the head!" said one doctor.

ChiChi smiled. Her baby's head was out! She was bringing her little angel into the world!

Goku smiled too. "You hear that sweetheart? Our baby's head is out!" Goku said in excitement.

It seemed like an eternity to ChiChi since her baby's head was first seen. When was her baby going to come out? She couldn't take it anymore!

"I-Is the baby out yet?" ChiChi asked panting.

"No not yet. One more big push Mrs. Son." The nurse said.

"Oh, Goku! I don't think I can do it!" she said, tears threatening to fall.

"Chi, you have to! I know you can do it! Please, for our child. You can do this babe, I know you can. You're the strongest woman I know!" Goku said kissing her forehead multiple times.

"Alright push now!" said the doctor.

ChiChi screamed even louder than before (if possible). She squeezed Goku's hand, and even Goku was sweating. He was so nervous. He was afraid his wife didn't have enough energy to push this baby out. The pain in his hand was unbearable. Man, his wife had a hell of a grip!

All of a sudden, ChiChi crashed back down on the bed, and crying could be heard. That was her baby crying!

"ChiChi, you did it! Hon, our baby's crying!" Goku said, happy tears in his eyes.

ChiChi smiled. He stroked her cheek and kissed her hard on the lips, which she returned.

"You have a bouncing baby boy!" said the doctor happily.

"Oh, my God!" ChiChi said, happy tears streaming down her face.

Goku smiled. He had another boy!

"We have to run a few tests on him to see exactly what type of mental illness he has, but you can hold him for five minutes. Here you go, meet your parents, little one." The doctor said smiling.

Goku and ChiChi gasped as he placed their baby into their arms. He was so adorable! He looked exactly like Goku!

"Aw, honey, he looks just like you!" ChiChi said happily.

"Hey, you! I'm your Daddy. Aw, Chi, he's adorable!" Goku said, holding the baby's tiny hand.

"I-Is he supposed to be that tiny?" she asked the doctor.

"Well, I just checked the computer, and we don't need to run any tests on him for right now. I know it's extremely early to tell, but with our technology we can find out exactly what your baby has." The doctor said smiling.

"Really?" Goku asked happily.

"Yes. Your baby has a serious case of asthma, epilepsy, is smaller that usual, and will have a difficulty learning in the future. But he looks absolutely fine other than that." The doctor said.

"Thank God!" ChiChi said smiling.

"What do ya wanna name him?" Goku asked her.

"I want to name him something meaningful, something important." ChiChi said holding the baby close.

"Oh, I have the perfect name!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Yea what is it?" Goku asked.

"Goten." ChiChi replied smiling.

"That means heaven and sky right?" asked Goku.

"Yes it does. Isn't it a beautiful name?" ChiChi asked.

"Yea it is. Goten it is then!" Goku said.

"Hey Goten, you wanna be held by your Daddy?" ChiChi asked him.

The baby just stared at his mother. ChiChi handed the baby to Goku and Goku took Goten carefully in his arms.

"Hey, I'm your Daddy." Goku said.

Goten laughed.

ChiChi giggled. "I guess he likes you." ChiChi said.

* * *

"Here you are." said a nurse leading everyone into the room.

"Meet Son Goten." She said to them smiling.

Everyone gasped. Goku held a tiny infant in his arms that looked exactly like him. He was so adorable! Gohan just stared in wonder.

"Gohan, come here sweetie." ChiChi said to him.

Gohan slowly waled towards them, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"You want to hold him?" Goku asked him.

"Yea!" Gohan said excitedly.

Goku carefully handed Goten to Gohan. "Watch his head Gohan." Goku warned.

"So, how does it feel to be a big brother Gohan?" ChiChi asked him.

"It feels great." Gohan said, smiling.

"Aw, Chi, Goku, he's adorable!" Ox-King exclaimed.

"Well, just look who the parents are!" Bulma said happily.

"Gosh, Chi! He's so cute, I could just dunk him in my coffee!" she exclaimed.

ChiChi giggled. "There is no way you are touching him if you're going to eat him!" she said laughing.

* * *

Once everyone had left, Goku and Gohan were the only ones that remained. The doctors were checking Goten out, and the three of them just sat and talked.

"Ma, are you okay?" Gohan asked her.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"I was so scared. I-I thought you weren't going to make it." Gohan choked.

"Aw, Gohan." said Goku rubbing his back tenderly.

"Honey, I'm fine! Don't you worry about a thing okay?"

The three of them shared an emotional embrace.

"You know, this is how it's supposed to be." Goku said out loud.

ChiChi looked up at Goku.

"This is what it truly means to be a family." Goku said, kissing her lightly.

ChiChi smiled at him. "Yes, yeah it does."

**The End

* * *

**

**Did u like it? PLz review!**


End file.
